


Kara in the Middle

by IamBismuth



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamBismuth/pseuds/IamBismuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois comes to pick Kara up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara in the Middle

When Clark told Kara that Lois was coming to pick her up for their annual family night, she knew something would go wrong. That something being that Cat hated Lois, not that Lois ever cared. But being put in the middle of her boss, and the girl who treated her like a sister when she first landed on earth. Well, it just wasn't something she ever wanted to be in the middle of. 

The ding of the elevator was the last warning of Lois's arrival, and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop the impending shitstorm. The silver doors of the public elevator opened to reveal Lois, dressed to rival Cat, black jeans, a Tory Burch top, and what Kara knew to be the newest of Manolo's collection(only because Cat had requested she order them for her). 

Despite the apprehension of Lois and Cat's coming face off, Kara was so happy to see Lois. Running at her trying not to go too fast, she embraced Lois in a hug. Because after her fling with red kryptonite and Alex being MIA, she just really wanted to hug her kinda sister. 

"Lois! I missed you so much, I haven't seen you in months, not since-" Kara’s rambling was cut off by Cat clearing her throat behind them.

Putting space between her and Lois, Kara turned to see Cat leaning against the doorframe of her office, as though she couldn’t care enough to come out into the bullpen to see what all the fuss was. 

Kara was suddenly glad the office had mostly cleared out for the day, it was just Kara, Cat, and a few other stragglers rushing to meet their deadlines. The look that Cat gave the still entwined pair could kill.

Kara rushed back to her desk head down, hoping to avoid her boss’s glare that she could feel follow her. Kara logged off her computer and quickly tried to pack up her things, before an all out war started. 

“Lois.” Cat glare shifted to the other journalist.

“Cat, how are you? ” Lois all smiles as she fondly looked back at Kara.

“Great, worse now that you’re here.” The queen of media replied through gritted teeth.

Kara knocked the stapler off the edge of her desk, breaking the heated stares between the two women.

“S-sorry Ms. Grant I didn’t-” Lois reached down to grabbed the stapler.

“It’s fine Kara, just a little fall” Lois interrupted, setting the stapler back in its place and squeezing Kara’s arm in reassurance that she had done nothing wrong, only letting go when Kara letting out a sigh and picked up her things. 

“Keira, since when did you know older Lane here?” Cat gritted out glaring in what looked like jealousy at the hand that had touched Kara. 

“Oh we go way back, she interned at the Daily Planet while in college. Surely you’d know that, it was on her resume.” Lois spoke before Kara could get a word out. 

“Of course,” 

“Really Kitty, I hope you know your own assistant’s qualifications.” Lois smirked. “Come one Kar, we don’t want to keep our dates waiting.” Cat’s eye brows raised at the blush that graced her assistants face, barely allowing what was definitely both anger and jealousy to be read on her face at Lois’s statement.

“Yeah, your sister does seem to get a little annoyed whenever I’m the slightest bit late for a date. I think it’s the army in her, she probably got it from your father.” Kara grinned and took Lois’s hand and they walked toward the elevators. 

Once in the elevator, they turned to see Cat Grant’s face blown away with surprise at the insinuation that Kara was dating someone, let alone the younger Lane.

As the elevator descended Kara could hear Cat yell at one of the few remaining workers, that his deadline was seven minutes ago and if his assignment was not in her inbox by the time she got back to her desk, he’d be fired.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that I really wanted to read so I wrote it. Haven't written in like 5 years so let me know how it was :)


End file.
